Shiro Akuma
'''Shiro Akuma '''is a student at Shibusen and partened with Devie. She is a three-star Meister and Death Scythe. She is from Japan and came to America once she realized she had special abitlies. It is unknown what Shiro's true motives are. Personality Shiro is a loner with a very indifferent and nonchalant personality. She doesn't interact well with others and will cause fights easily with one look. She doesn't respect her elders and only shows interest in reading books at the library or spending time with Devie. If Shiro does interact with people she is very aggressive, rude, mean and tends to point out the faults in other's, showing a very uncaring and disinterested side of her. She disobeys orders as well, unwilling to go on missions with other students and would rather go off on her own than do anything regarding teamwork. Her soul wavelenth is unstable as sensed by both Maka and Stein, but Devie can easily stablize her when they work together as partners. She is also rather absent-minded, willing to run into danger without thinking it out first, worrying not only her weapon, but classmates and even her seniors or other strangers around. She is very feirce in battle and will stand even when hurt at it's finest, able to take a direct hit to the chest and still get up, although due to her different abilities this doesn't really concern her, and will insult and mock her opponents to get them fired up. Shiro also doesn't think about her opponents abilities and rather relies on her own to defeat them, this is shown when she goes up against her former enemy Canis Lupus- a rather dangerous and powerful witch who could easily take out Professor Stein. Shiro, despite seemingly uncaring, does care a little about her weapon partner Devie as in battle with Canis, he knocked him out and she shouted his name several times to wake him up. Although her care isn't as strong as Devie's it's enough to reveal she does have a heart but doesn't know how to show it. She also shows enough respect towards Shinigami to end his name in Sama and some respect towards Spirit, although this seems to be more than just respect. She does not, however, feel or show any respect towards Shinigami's son, Kid. Appearance Shiro is a semi-tall, long-legged Japanese girl. She has shoulder length, scraggy, white hair with deep violet colored eyes and a usual frown on her face. Shiro wears a very simple outfit; a long-sleeved, white formal shirt with the collar up, a loose black tie around her neck, black skinny jeans, black and white shoes and a pair of small black devil like wings attached to her back, which are later revealed to be part of her as a person. Her soul is said to be a dark violet color with small devil wings. In weapon form Shiro takes on the appearance of a trident and since just becoming a Death Scythe, her features have become more prominent with her witch theme. She now has a white haft, three black prongs on top(that make up the trident), at the other end of the trident, two black scythe blades arched upwards like wings, and underneath the three prongs two small grey angel wings- although not attached to the trident, they are held there by magic. Abilities Relationships